


Tony Stark's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by summersnights



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Getting Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersnights/pseuds/summersnights
Summary: This was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.There was no other way to explain it. Actually, there was, but Tony preferred to describe it this way.(It's the anniversary of Jarvis's death and Tony is still learning how to deal with it, but Steve is always there to help.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Tony Stark's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic so comments, feedback, and kudos are greatly appreciated and encouraged. this wasn't edited very well as i wrote it and attempted to edit it within a two hour span but i was too excited to wait. i hope you guys enjoy and thank you :)

This was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. 

There was no other way to explain it. Actually, there was, but Tony preferred to describe it this way. It kind of reminded him of those days when his parents were in the next room fighting and Jarvis would take him under his arm and hold him close and read him endless amounts of children’s books until he would calm down. 

_Fuck. Jarvis._

This day came once a year, and Tony couldn’t remember what he was doing each previous year because his brain would get too muddled from the alcohol from his father’s liquor cabinet. He would drown his sorrows and not get out of bed except to go get more vodka and- even though he was twelve and his parents should probably notice their son and his absences in class- his parents just didn’t care. 

The first time it happened, Tony was distraught, whimpering while rifling through the photos of Jarvis and him he’d saved over the years. He’d made J a cake the day before without anyone’s help and he’d thought it would have made Jarvis proud since he was always teasing Tony about how while he didn’t have a scarcity of knowledge, cooking seemed to be the only exception. When he arose that morning to go wake up Jarvis and surprise him for his birthday, he found him and-

He couldn’t think about it. There was no alcohol to numb the pain like the previous years. Tony could go home right now. He could turn around and just walk right back home and go sit on Jarvis’s old bed and imagine that his only father figure was there to hug him (J always gave the best hugs) and take shot after shot. But he couldn't- although he was already accepted to MIT at the age of sixteen and they had him there on a full ride even though Tony didn’t need it- MIT said that in order for Tony to go, he couldn’t miss any more days of school. And Tony wished- _oh God he wished_ \- that he could turn right on around and mourn J, but he needed MIT because he swore to Jarvis on his last birthday they spent together that Tony would go there and live out his dream. 

So there he was, on his way to school, already choking down tears so he wouldn’t show up to school and have all of his friends worrying about him. They probably were worrying already, because all of his friends knew how hard of a day this was for him, but he could probably just ignore them. Nope, never mind, his friends were the most stubborn people on Earth and they wouldn't stop bothering him until he had a smile on his face. Which was bad, because today is Jarvis's day and he couldn't smile when J wasn't here anymore.

He rounded the corner, and there was his school, sitting in all of its terrible glory. A sigh of relief escaped him, and he was never more ready to walk into a building and let the warmth of it envelop him. It was snowing, another thing that made this day horrible. Tony usually loved snow- more than anyone would ever know- but this was the type of snow that didn’t stick and was watery and felt more like a slushy. And on top of that, it wasn’t enough to get him a snow day, which he really needed at the moment. What really didn’t help also was that his car wouldn’t start and he was already running late, so he decided to fix it later and just walk the mile to school. Tony would tell you it was probably the worst decision in his life, as everything was cold and wet and his socks were wet _ew fuck his socks were wet_. He could only pray he could make it to the school without catching hypothermia. 

As soon as he entered the school, the warm air blowing over him was enough to make him the slightest bit happier. He headed for the library where his study hall was taking place and darted right to the back, ignoring his friends’ calls. 

But then he was knocked right off of his feet as someone was inconsiderate enough to run past him at full speed and send him flying back into someone else, who caught him with ease. 

And of course it just had to be the one and only Steven Grant Rogers, who Tony had an immense crush on and was stuck with the unfortunate idea in his head that he was his best friend and would only ever be his best friend. 

Steve carefully guided Tony behind the back bookshelf before immediately drawing him into his arms and tucking Tony’s head into his shoulder. And God, Tony needed that. Steve had hugs that could rival Jarvis’s.

_Jarvis._

“Hey Tony,” Steve spoke gently. He pulled away from Tony and looked into his eyes, searching for a sign that Tony was doing better than he usually was on Jarvis’s birthday. “My gosh, you're freezing, but how are you doing so far?”

And that was all it took for the tears that had been building up to come spilling out. 

The worry in Steve’s eyes became more prominent than ever before pulling Tony back into a soft embrace, stroking his hair and muttering a mantra of how Tony would be okay and how Steve would always be here. 

Everything was too much. Jarvis’s birthday was today and it’s been four years since he died and every year had just gotten worse and worse and then Tony woke up and there wasn’t a snow day and his precious baby of a car wouldn’t start up for some fucking reason and he was cold and drenched and his socks were wet and now Steve- his best friend who wouldn’t be more than a best friend- was making him have even more feelings for him and then Tony started worrying about how he was gonna be able to live his life without being able to be Steve’s because he loved him so much and now _Tony realized he was saying all this out loud and holy fuck he just told Steve he had feelings for him and holy fuck holy fuck Steve was kissing him._

Steve was kissing him.

It was a chaste kiss, to stop Tony from babbling any more, and it had proved effective. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I'm so fucking sorry, I just had this terrible, horrible, no good, very, very bad day and it seemed like nothing was ever gonna make it better because _Jarvis_ ,” and then he got cut off because he was fumbling over his words and Steve’s lips were on his again, coaxing the tears to stop and Tony’s brain to figure everything out again. 

“Tony, I love you too.” Tony didn’t believe him, but as he looked into Steve’s eyes and saw the genuine love in them, he wondered how he didn’t see it before. “And I promise you, for as long as I live, I’ll make the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad days better.”

And since Steve never broke promises, Tony soon was better, wrapped up in Steve's arms and surrounded by his friends' laughter. 


End file.
